Uchiha
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Serie de one shot, sobre la relación de Sakura y Sasuke desde el 699 - 700. One shot 9: Desolacion: Sensación de hundimiento o vacío provocada por una angustia, dolor o tristeza grandes.
1. Una pequeña gran noticia

**Una pequeña gran noticia.**

Parpadeo sorprendida.

No, no estaba tan sorprendida, lo estaba esperando.

Bueno, si estaba sorprendida pero era lo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Levantó el rostro y se miró en el espejo que tenía al frente. Se sonrió a sí misma y acomodó uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de la oreja.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

—Bien, Sakura Haruno —si dijo —. Es momento de decirle.

Y como si esas palabras pesaran una tonelada, sus hombros se encogieron y su sonrisa se borró poco a poco.

¿Y si él no quería? ¿Era demasiado pronto, talvez?

Se llevó las manos hasta el rostro con frustración. Era tan tonta, no habían hablado jamás de ese tema. Su única pista era un comentario hecho a sus doce años, pero nada más. Había vuelto a hacer planes en el aire y ahora si la había regado por completo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, un antiguo gesto que indicaba que se encontraba pensando profundamente, y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejo escapar. Volvió a levantar su vista, ya no tan decidida.

—Lo tomara bien —intentó convencerse —. Ha cambiado.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Un momento! — gritó.

Dejo el pequeño dispositivo que tenían entre sus manos sobre el lavabo. Se lavó las manos, miró que nada en su rostro la delatara y salió a la habitación.

Su respiración se cortó al ver a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la entrada al dormitorio. Llevaba su traje típico de misiones y la capa negra colgaba en sus hombros.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

El moreno la observó por unos segundos, notando de inmediato su extraño comportamiento pero sin decir nada al respecto.

—Sakura, Kakashi nos espera. Tenemos una misión.

Él observo atentamente como ella primero abría sus ojos con sorpresa y luego fruncía su mente, mordiéndose el labio nuevamente. No parecía querer participar y eso lo extraño. A ella no le gustaba quedar fuera de los asuntos del equipo siete.

—¿Sabes de que se trata? —preguntó con cautela.

—No. Hasta que estemos en la torre nos dará los detalles. Partiremos de inmediato así que ve lista.

Se marchó de la habitación, mientras ella iba de un lado a otro tomando sus armas y su capa de viaje. Lanzó un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, deseando una misión corta y poco peligrosa.

…Pero Sasuke nunca realizaba misiones que no fueran peligrosas. La mayoría eran rango A, si no era posible que S. Lo único que impedía que al chico le dieran la invitación oficial para ser ANBU, era el historial como criminal que poseía. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecida de eso. Sasuke pasaría mucho menos tiempo en Konoha de no ser así.

Llegó hasta el pequeño salón del apartamento y volvió a sonreírle a Sasuke, que la esperaba sentado. Él detectó la sonrisa falsa y esperó hasta que ella se acercara para ponerse de pie. La sujetó de un brazo, reteniéndola muy cerca de él.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó seriamente.

Sakura tragó en seco.

—No. No es nada —respondió en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Malditas hormonas que no dejaban de jugar con ella. Atrapó a Sasuke en un abrazo asfixiante susurrándole un gracias al oído.

Sasuke la dejó ir. Esperaría cuando ella estuviera lista para decirle lo que pasaba.

Cuando el Hokage les explicó que su misión consistía en ser la escolta de la princesa Kaede, hija del Daimyo del País del Fuego, quiso reír de la felicidad. La misión no era realmente difícil y ellos habían sido elegidos solamente porque la figura política que representaba la chica era demasiado importante.

Sasuke se notaba molesto por una misión como esa. Su rostro no se había relajado en todo el viaje y solo habló, cuando cansado de escuchar las insinuaciones de la princesa Kaede y lo bien que sería tenerlo más cerca del palacio, le aclaró que él estaba casado y que a Sakura, su esposa, no le agradaría mudarse de la aldea.

No saltó sobre él y lo besó en ese momento porque sería una tremenda falta de respeto. Pero la mirada que ambos compartieron aclaraba cualquier duda.

Partieron hacia Konoha una vez se presentaron con el Daimyo y llegaron a casa esa misma noche.

—¡Estoy rendida! —dijo Sakura, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Sasuke sonrió al verla y caminó al baño mientras se quitaba su traje ninja.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y cuando su vista bajó se percató del pequeño y extraño aparato que estaba ahí.

Se acercó para examinarlo mejor. Mirándolo casi con temor.

Sabía exactamente qué era eso. No había nacido ayer. Con su agilidad de ninja inspeccionó el lugar en busca de las instrucciones, encontró el papel entre las cosas de Sakura y con rapidez las leyó. Tomó en sus manos la placa blanca y tragó saliva mientras observaba atónito las dos líneas rojas.

El dispositivo cayó de sus manos.

—Sakura —llamó con voz ronca.

—¿Mmh?

—Sakura —volvió a llamar saliendo del baño. La chica abrió un ojo y se asustó al verlo completamente pálido. Se sentó en la cama, alarmada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estás embarazada — No lo pregunto, lo afirmó. La prueba estaba en el suelo de su baño.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que palideció.

—Yo… Sasuke-kun… —tragó saliva y se armó de valor —. Si, Sasuke-kun. Estoy esperando un hijo nuestro.

Los segundos de silencio fueron una completa tortura, luego el frunció el entrecejo y el mundo de la pelirosa se vino abajo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? —demandó molesto.

—Esta mañana. Pensaba decirte…

—¿Esta mañana? ¿Y aun así aceptaste una misión?

Sakura parpadeo confusa un par de veces.

—¿No estás molesto porque este embarazada?

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Si te pedí formar una familia fue en todos los sentidos…

El corazón de Sakura palpitó de prisa y por primera vez en todo el día una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Se lanzó hacia Sasuke, atrapándolo en un abrazo y besándolo llena de felicidad.

—Felicidades, futuro papá.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa que se disolvió casi al instante.

—No seguirás haciendo misiones. Ni iras al hospital, es muy peligroso. Ni te acercaras a Naruto… —gruñó lo último.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Se separó un poco de él y le tomó la mano, llevándolo hasta la cama para que se acostara junto a ella.

—Se cómo cuidarme, Sasuke-kun.

—No lo parece —replicó alzando una ceja. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada pero pronto cambio de opinión y lo abrazó, sonriendo con picardía.

—Ahora si necesitaremos una casa.

El moreno lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió con su cabeza.

—Mañana comenzaremos a buscar.

Bajó su mirada hasta Sakura y casi con temor acarició el vientre de su esposa.

Sakura sonrió con ternura la verlo y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

—¿Qué quieres que sea?

Sus ojos negros la taladraron, pensando por primera vez en eso y sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No importa. Sera perfecto.

La abrazó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Sería padre… ahora si tenía una familia completa.


	2. Sin amigos, sin problemas

**Sin amigos, sin problemas.**

Una pequeña línea se formó entre sus cejas y entrecerró un poco más los ojos sin apartar su mirada de la chica pelirosa que se encontraba a unos metros. Miraba asombrado la figura delgada, enmarcada por aquel vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo por la cinta en su pecho, preguntándose como era posible que un pequeño bebe estaba desarrollándose en ese cuerpo.

Conocía conceptos básicos del proceso, pero no dejaba de parecerle fascinante.

Sakura volteo a verlo al sentir su mirada insistente, y le sonrió con dulzura desde el otro lado de la calle. Sasuke hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su cabeza y ella volvió a colocar toda su concentración para escoger frutas del puesto que estaba frente a ella, él siguió pensando en la formación de un bebe.

—¡Sakura-chan! —El gritó retumbo por toda la calle comercial. Nadie se inmutó, acostumbrado a los escándalos y la chica pelirosa se giró lentamente hacia quien la llamaba.

Sin embargo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo completo de Sasuke y un segundo después se encontró al lado de su esposa. Fulminó con su mirada al rubio que se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro y apretó las bolsas de compras que cargaba en su mano.

—¡Teme!

—Hn.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Vengan esta tarde a cenar a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—No —respondió tajantemente Sasuke.

Su mirada negra y la verde se fulminaron entre sí, mientras Naruto los observaba extrañado.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Sakura —murmuró el pelinegro en forma de advertencia.

—Sí, Sasuke. Lo hicimos —gruño entre dientes.

Él entrecerró sus ojos sin entender. Si ya tenían un acuerdo, ¿Porque Sakura lo rompía en la primera oportunidad? Observó asombrado como ella caminaba hacia el rubio, dejándolo a él atrás, así que rápidamente la tomó de su mano, reteniéndola.

—No comeremos tu porquería de ramen —le dijo tajantemente a Naruto, colocándose frente a Sakura.

—¡¿Qué dices, teme?! Hinata-chan lo hará y ella cocina muy bien, ´ttebayo. Es una ocasión especial.

—Cuenta conmigo —dijo Sakura, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposo.

—Ya escuchaste —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa —. Deja de comportarte como un engreído porque tu también iras.

Sasuke se sentía arrinconado y su paciencia comenzaba a perderse. En su mente se proyectaron todas las situaciones que podrían salir mal y causarle algún daño a su pequeño bebe. Sakura no podía ser tan irracional, debía de entender que Naruto era peligroso.

—Solo estas amargado porque seré padre primero que tu —soltó de pronto el rubio, para luego cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Hinata está embarazada? —preguntó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tu? —preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

—No le digan nada, era la gran noticia de esta noche.

Sakura se lanzó sobre Naruto, atrapándolo en un abrazo que él no tardó en responder. Pero tan pronto sus manos rodearon la aun pequeña figura de la chica, Sasuke la apartó de inmediato. La miró con rencor y ella solo rodo sus ojos.

—Apuesto que cuando tú lo seas, dejaras de ser un teme.

—¿Y quién dice que tú lo serás primero, dobe? —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces intentando entender las complicadas palabras en las que a Sasuke le gustaba hablar, luego miro a Sakura que le sonrió de forma especial y lo comprendió.

Ella… ellos… ¡Todos serian padres!

Se lanzó hacia sus amigos, atrapándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Naruto… no… respiro… —articulo medianamente Sakura.

El instinto dormido de asesino volvió a despertar en Sasuke y con un ágil movimiento lo apartó de su chica.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura —le advirtió, antes de tomarle la mano y llevarla de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

**Siento mucho los inconvenientes anteriores. Otra vez no revise al subir -_- ¡Pero ya está corregido! **

**Disfruten la lectura.**


	3. Presente anonimo

**Presente anónimo**

Era extraño despertar en la aldea. Ver por la ventana de su habitación las casas levantadas después de la guerra, las personas en su ajetreo cotidiano, los ninjas caminando tranquilamente hacia sus entrenamientos. Había pasado tanto tiempo fuera que ya no se sentía parte de ningún lugar.

El mundo estaba cambiando, se estaba levantando de una guerra sin precedentes y en cierta forma todos se sentían fuera de lugar. Como si temieran que la paz lograda solo era una mera ilusión.

Él lo sentía así la mayoría del tiempo y sabía que debía trabajar para que las cosas se mantuvieran. Por eso había regresado. Pensaba que ya estaban solucionadas las dudas que tenía, que sus sentimientos estaban esclarecidos, pero realmente seguía confundido.

Se separó de la ventana y caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida de su casa. Se detuvo frente a un espejo y acomodo el cabello de su rostro, tapando su ojo izquierdo. El legendario rinnegan vivía en él y causaba una extraña perturbación en quien lo observaba. Todavía no habían podido olvidar lo que esos ojos hacían y por eso aún le temían.

Caminó por las calles abarrotadas de Konoha hacia el hospital y directamente fue hacia un cubículo especial donde siempre lo recibían. Las pruebas para terminar su prótesis quedaron inconclusas al momento en que se marchó y ahora debía llevar de nuevo todo el proceso, aunque no estaba seguro de quererla. Su brazo era un pequeño sacrifico que estaba pagando por todo lo que había causado. No solo él, sino sus antepasados.

Se sentó en la camilla y observó la ventana frente a él, mientras Tsunade examinaba su brazo y anotaba en su libreta. Solo el sonido del lápiz rasgando el papel se oía en la habitación. Sus charlas se resumían en preguntas específicas que hacia la anterior Hokage y él respondía con algún monosílabo. No tenían una mala relación, solo era meramente profesional.

Sasuke no despegó su vista de la ventana. Podía ver a todas las personas que entraban al hospital desde ahí y como todos los días, observó a Sakura acercarse. No despegó sus ojos de ella mientras saludaba a todas las personas que pasaban. La miraba sonreír y desenvolverse, y por alguna extraña razón sentía un tirón en el abdomen y su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido como si se preparaba para hacer algo arriesgado.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía. Recordaba muy bien ese momento en la guerra donde pensaba que estaba perdido y moriría sin remedio, en otra dimensión y completamente solo. Y luego apareció ella llamándolo, como un espejismo. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar que ella era real, su corazón saltó sobre su pecho y él lo había atribuido al susto de verla en ese lugar, y luego corrió hacia ella. Cuando observó como se cerraba el pequeño portal, la desesperación lo embriago. No por quedar atrapado de nuevo, sino porque sabía que ella estaba débil. Sakura se estaba desmayando y él quería protegerla.

Su poder había superado sus límites y no podía ignorar la razón de ese hecho. Fue algo que excluyó a un rincón de su mente de inmediato. No era el momento para pensar en eso y tampoco entraba en sus planes. Tenía que conseguir que Sakura lo odiara, solo así sus planes de ese entonces funcionarían.

Pero Sakura no lo hizo. No importaba que hiciera él, Sakura lo seguía amando.

Y Sasuke no poda entender por qué. No recordaba haber hecho nada en su vida para merecer eso.

En sus días de viajero había pensado mucho sobre ella, sobre sus propios sentimientos… _sobre ellos._ Y ahora tenía muy claro lo que sentía.

—No has hablado con ella aun—Sasuke giró su rostro hacia la rubia que había bajado ya su tabla de anotaciones. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente pero fingió que nada pasaba y mantuvo su rostro lo más impávido que pudo —. Deberías hacerlo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Sasuke, levantándose de la mesa y colocándose nuevamente su camisa.

La ex Hokage alzó una de sus cejas y regreso su mirada a los papeles, suprimiendo una sonrisa divertida. Hizo un gesto con su mano para que se marchara y Sasuke de inmediato salió del cubículo. Su única mano viajó hasta su bolsillo y apretó un pequeño recuerdo que cargaba consigo.

En su camino hacia la salida, pasó frente al cubículo de su compañera y se detuvo observando. Tal vez Tsunade tenía razón, además él lo había prometido.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó una sola vez. La puerta se hizo hacia atrás con su golpe y después el terminó de empujarla para abrirla.

—¿Sakura? —Llamó, pero nadie respondió.

Entró a la pequeña habitación y no encontró a nadie. El bolso de la chica estaba sobre la silla, pero no había señales de ella. Dio unos pasos acercándose al escritorio, su mano volvió a viajar a su bolsillo y sacó aquello que había estado cargando. Una pequeña cadena de plata relució con la luz que entraba de la ventana y un pequeño dije rosado colgaba oscilando de un lado a otro.

Lo dejó sobre el escritorio vacío y se marchó del cubículo. Salió del hospital sin lograr ver a la chica que minutos después entró en su consultorio.

Sakura observó con curiosidad la bonita cadena que estaba en la mesa. No había ninguna nota, ni siquiera estaba oculta en alguna caja. La levantó a la altura de su rostro y miró el curioso cristal rosa con el que estaba hecho el pétalo de una flor de cerezo.

Sonrió y sus ojos verdes viajaron hasta su ventana donde pudo observar como una desordenada mata de pelo negro se perdía, al doblar Sasuke la esquina.

Se colocó el collar sin dejar de sonreír y con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

"_Gracias, Sasuke-kun"_ fue su único pensamiento.


	4. Antojos

**Antojos**

Soltó un leve gemido de inconformidad y se giró en la cama por enésima vez esa noche. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo y observó el techo blanco de la habitación. Soltó un bufido. Estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas y ahora no podía dormir por las noches. Miró de reojo a su esposo que dormía plácidamente. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminándole el rostro pálido donde algunos cabellos rebeldes caían sobre él y lucia ciertamente angelical algo que nadie diría de Sasuke Uchiha cuando este se encontraba despierto y con una katana al alcance de su mano.

En otro momento Sakura se hubiera quedado admirándolo. Sintiéndose realmente feliz por estar al lado de él, pero en ese instante estaba muy lejos de tener esos pensamientos. Al contrario lo fulminó con la mirada, molesta porque él podía dormir tranquilo y tener una vida normal cuando ella no podía ni salir de su casa y ya se encontraba cansada, tenía mareos todas las mañanas y prácticamente nauseas después de cada comida. Además había aumentado de peso tanto que tendría que tener un rudo entrenamiento después del momento de parto para por recuperar la condición física anterior. Sin contar que su estómago comenzaba a reclamar unos dangos.

Miró el reloj al lado de la cama. Las dos de la mañana. Quería dangos ahora y no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró.

Él moreno solo se giró y le dio la espada. Sakura lo miró atónita por unos segundos y luego frunció el entrecejo.

—Sasuke — volvió a llamarlo y esta vez lo tomó del brazo, moviéndolo un poco —Despierta. No me siento bien.

Puso su mejor voz quejumbrosa y dio resultados. Él chico volvió a girare hacia ella, medio preocupado medio somnoliento.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Quiero dangos —Sakura sonrió con travesura ante la cara atónita de él.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez. Hace algunas horas había regresado a la aldea después de varios días en una misión encubierto donde había aguantado no solo hambre y sueño, sino que el clima también había conspirado contra él. Y cuando por fin dormía cómodamente en su cama era molestado por esa tontería.

—Son las dos de la mañana, Sakura. Duérmete.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos. Pero antes de intentar conciliar el sueño sintió un fuerte golpe con la almohada en su rostro. Abrió los ojos sobre saltado, mirando a su chica molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

—¡No! Estoy embarazada —replicó con un tono de obviedad —. De ti, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Claro que lo recordaba. Sakura se encargaba de remarcar ese punto a cada instante. Cada vez que tenía nauseas, cuando no podía dormir por no encontrar una posición cómoda, cada vez que lloraba sin sentido.

—¡Yo sufro todo! —Siguió quejándose — A ti solo te tocó la parte divertida y lo único que pido a cambio son dangos, ¡Y ni siquiera en eso me puedes complacer! Eres un insensible, egoísta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos verdes y Sasuke sabía que tenía que actuar. No estaba de humor para soportar un ataque sentimentalista.

—Cuando amanezca conseguiré los dangos. Espérate hasta entonces.

No funcionó. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, pero enseguida ella la secó con un movimiento brusco.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Eso era nuevo.

—Para entonces será muy tarde.

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama y le dio la espalda. El moreno parpadeo confundido y sintió una fea sensación moviéndose en su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con cautela acercándose a ella. La pelirosa no contestó —. Sakura —dio una primera advertencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin voltearse.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: Si los antojos no se complace, uno puede perder al bebe.

Sasuke hizo un sonido despectivo.

—Eso es una tonta superstición.

—¿Y si es verdad? Pero claro, al señor soy-un-cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha no le importara comprobar que tan cierto es eso con su hija primogénita.

Sakura se estaba pasando de la raya. El moreno apretó sus labios con furia y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Iré por los malditos dangos — dijo con un tono filoso —. Y no vuelvas a insinuar lo que has dicho.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su error, pero cuando intento detenerlo, Sasuke ya no estaba. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y la cortina se movía furiosamente con el viento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez las dejo fluir.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba por las desérticas calles de Konoha. Iba descalzo y solo con los pantalones de su pijama, pero no podía estar ni un minuto más escuchándola y pensar que aún faltaban cinco meses más… Su único consuelo era saber que Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque… ¿Qué podía hacer de irritante la chica Hyuuga? ¿Hablar en un tono audible? Tal vez Naruto no estaba sufriendo, pero definitivamente Shikamaru sí. Solo pensar en el pobre Nara lo hacía sentirse afortunado de que Sakura no tuviera el mismo temperamento que la chica de Suna.

Soltó un suspiro, sentía la miraba de los ANBU sobre él. No había ninguna orden de vigilancia por parte de Kakashi, pero él era demasiado peligroso e impredecible como para que no lo hicieran por simple sentido común.

Encontró una tienda de dangos y lógicamente estaba cerrada, pero a veces lograba ser bastante persuasivo cuando quería.

Esperó dormitando en las bancas mientras le entregaban las órdenes que había pedido y sin querer terminó completamente dormido en ese lugar. Se levantó sobresaltado después de lo que él sentía que habían sido un par de minutos. Los platos con dangos estaban frente a él y la puerta de la casa se encontraba cerrada. Sin embargo cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa, entró por la ventana que seguía abierta.

Sakura estaba dormida nuevamente. Pero se había apoderado del lado en el que usualmente él dormía y tenía abrazada la almohada hundiendo su rostro en ella. Dejo los dangos en una mesa pequeña y se acercó a ella.

Con un suave movimiento le apartó los mechones de cabello que le tapaban el rostro y notó los surcos de lágrimas recientes. Preguntarse la razón estaba de más. Ella era más sensible de lo normal y él no había sido precisamente gentil. Rodeo la cama y se acostó. La abrazo por la espalda, dejando que su mano acariciara con suavidad el vientre tan abultado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura con voz somnolienta.

—¿Mn?

—Lo siento.

Él soltó un suspiro y deposito un suave beso en la cabeza.

—Es hora de dormir.

Se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que había dicho. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor y Sakura sabía muy bien que él quería a su hija.

Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chico y volvió a acomodarse mejor. Lo había extrañado tanto cuando no estaba y solo con él, abrazándola, se sentía segura.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez solo lo necesitaba a él para poder sentirse bien.


	5. Los mismos ojos

**One shot:**

**Los mismos ojos**

Sasuke inhaló hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron por completo de aire. La brisa de esa tarde le revolvía el oscuro cabello en todas direcciones, desordenándolo más de lo normal. El cálido sol le acariciaba la piel y el ruido de la aldea llega hasta él, lejano.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia a su espalda, escuchó suaves pasos avanzando rápidamente hacia él y luego sintió los pequeños brazos de una niña rodearle el cuello por detrás. Sonrió de medio lado, reteniendo las ansias que tenía por tomarla.

—Hola, papá.

Sasuke giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la niña y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, saludó.

—Sarada.

La niña pelinegra sonrió y fijó sus ojos negros, tan profundos como los de su padre, en la aldea que estaba a sus pies.

Sasuke le tomó los pequeños brazos con delicadeza y deshizo el abrazo de la niña, guiándola para que se sentara en sus piernas y ambos pudieran observar el atardecer desde esa vista privilegiada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la niña, alzando su cabeza para poder observar a su padre.

—Para recordar —respondió sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Sarada frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más. —Mañana comenzaras la academia —dijo de pronto Sasuke —. ¿Estas lista?

La niña asintió y una media sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios.

—Seré la primera de la clase, como tú y mamá.

Sasuke movió sus ojos hacia ella por una fracción de segundo y no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma que su hija. Sin embargo, otros asuntos cruzaban por su mente haciendo le imposible disfrutar del todo ese momento.

—No es necesario que seas una kunoichi. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras.

La niña apretó sus labios en un mohín disgustado y se revolvió entre las piernas de su padre, quedando hincada frente a él y exigiendo toda su atención.

—Es lo que quiero y algún día tendré unos ojos tan fuertes como los tuyos.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien arrugó su entrecejo disgustado por esas palabras. Su mente había traducido de inmediato la frase, al significado real, algo que Sarada desconocía. Para tener unos ojos tan fuertes como los suyos, debía sufrir tanto como él… y no quería eso para ella.

La obligó a volver a la posición que tenían antes, sujetándola para que se mantuviera así.

—¿Ves lo que está a nuestros pies?

Ella asintió.

—Es Konoha.

Sasuke asintió, aunque ella no podía verlo.

—Tu antepasado se sentó aquí antes de fundar la aldea, y luego de hacerla…

—¿Los Uchiha fundaron…? —interrumpió Sarada, girándose hacia su padre sorprendida, pero una mirada de él basto para callar y volver su vista al frente.

—Yo hice algo similar, antes y después de tomar una gran decisión. Vengo aquí para recordar lo que me prometí.

La niña soltó un suspiro sin entender mucho de lo que su padre hablaba.

—Antes de desear tener el Sharingan, deberás saber muy bien para que quieres este poder. Nuestros ojos, Sarada, miran el mundo de una forma diferente a los demás —miran la oscuridad, quiso decir, pero ella era aún muy pequeña para saberlo —. Una forma que solo tú y yo entenderemos.

Sarada pasó su vista con detenimiento por la aldea. Vio a niños correr, águilas mensajeras volando, ninjas saltando entre los árboles. Desde ahí, sobre el rostro del primer Hokage, podía vigilar a todos. Supuso que eso era lo que su padre realmente hacía en ese lugar y decidió que a ella también le gustaba velar por los demás.

—Sarada —la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza para verla sentada junto a su padre —Bolt quiere hablar contigo.

Padre e hija fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar a Sakura y sus ojos viajaron hacia el chico que nerviosamente esperaba a una considerable distancia. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír.

La niña se levantó y caminó hacia él con pasos firmes, sin quitar el mohín de disgusto de su rostro.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura, obligando a Sasuke a apartar su fría mirada de los niños —. ¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con ella?

—Comenzara a prepararse como ninja y eso no es un juego.

Por los ojos verdes y vivaces de Sakura paso una leve sombra de dolor, ella también tenía las mismas preocupaciones que Sasuke. Aunque talvez no podía comprender las cosas del modo que Sasuke lo hacía. Pero tenía miedo de fallarle a su hija, de no poderla entender lo suficiente, de que ella se aferrara al poder de la misma forma que sus antepasados y ella no pudiera hacer nada para cambiarla.

—No, Sasuke. Pero el mundo ya no es como antes — con sus palabras no solo intentaba tranquilizar a Sasuke, sino que también a ella misma. —Déjala crecer un poco más.

Sakura acarició suavemente el rostro de Sasuke, antes de inclinarse y darle un casto beso en los labios. Sasuke no dijo nada más y dejó que ella lo abrazara y recostara la cabeza en su hombro. Tal vez Sakura no comprendía lo poderosa y atrayente que era la oscuridad, ella no tenía esa chispa de maldad en su corazón, una que los Uchiha desarrollaban a la par de sus ojos, para protegerse del sufrimiento. Pero él, más que nadie, sabía que no había edad para caer en ese camino y lo único que podía hacer por su hija era alejarla lo más posible de las decisiones que él había tomado alguna vez y hacer que el mundo fuera realmente como Sakura decía.

Esa había sido su promesa por muchos años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Realmente espero que les haya agustado. Justamente hoy se me vino a la mente mientras viajaba - como todos los lunes T_T— Algo bueno ha salido de estas dos horas muertas de mi vida y espero no hacer OoC con Sarada, es muy difícil saber que haría con solo unas pocas viñetas del manga como referencia.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han agragado a sus alertas y por dejarme sus bellos comentarios. Para los que querían que Sarada apareciera, pues aquí esta. No será la primera vez, ni tampoco dejaremos de lado la relación SasukeXSakura, solo que me quise enfocar en la relación padre-hija… me parece tan kawai ellos dos *_*

**¿Review?**


	6. No es un adios

**No es un adiós**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, creador de Naruto.

**Nota**: Probable spoiler de Naruto Gaiden

Género: drama

**.:.:.:.**

La luna estaba completamente llena. La noche era cálida y silenciosa.

Desde la ventana, junto donde estaba parado, podía observar las calles casi vacías. Las luces brillando entre los árboles que flaqueaban todos los caminos principales.

Noches como esas le traían diferentes recuerdos agridulces.

Por el reflejo de la ventana, Sasuke notó como sus propios ojos se enrojecían, así que los cerró mientras intentaba aferrarse a la paz interior que había encontrado hace mucho tiempo.

Soltó lentamente el aire que sus pulmones habían estado reteniendo y abrió su mano izquierda dejando caer un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Se alejó de la ventana y con solo unos pasos, estuvo junto a una cuna de madera. La pequeña niña que jugaba ahí, levantó su vista hacia él y dejó salir un balbuceo y carcajadas. Sasuke sintió como su corazón se oprimía, su garganta se cerró bruscamente y sus ojos volvieron a enrojecer.

La levantó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, sintiendo como las pequeñas manos se enredaban en su cabello y lo llevaban hasta la boca. No le dijo nada, no la corrigió... Ya Sakura tendría tiempo para hacerlo después, él no.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura entró sonriente con el biberón en la mano.

—Sarada-chan —canturreo.

Sasuke levantó su vista y la sonrisa de la pelirosa desapareció al ver el rostro desolado de su esposo.

—¿Que sucede, Sasuke?

Él no contestó de inmediato. Sostuvo a la niña con un solo brazo y ella se giró al reconocer la voz de su madre, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Me iré — anunció, desviando su vista hacia el papel arrugado que le había sido entregado hace menos de media hora.

Sakura siguió el trayecto de los ojos azabaches y entendió de inmediato lo que ese papel significaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con voz congestionada.

—Volveré — Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, intentando controlar las lágrimas que rogaban salir. Pero no podía permitirlo, debía demostrarle a Sasuke que ellas estarían bien, que lo apoyarían y esperarían.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Dentro de una hora.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa rota y se acercó a su familia. Los abrazó. Sasuke la rodeo con su único brazo libre y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, aspirando su aroma para dejarlo permanentemente grabado en sus recuerdos.

—Te esperaremos — le susurró Sakura al oído.

La pequeña Sarada se revolvió entre ambos, exigiendo la atención de sus padres con balbuceos descontentos.

Los dos adultos se separaron y miraron a su hija. Sasuke sonrió con timidez, Sakura rio. Así eran ellos, él expresaba poco y ella lo amplificaba.

—¿Sarada, tienes hambre? — le mostró el biberón y la niña volvió a sonreír. Extendiéndole los brazos a su madre.

—Yo lo haré, Sakura.

Sasuke tomó la leche y la niña decidió quedarse con él. Los pocos minutos que les quedaban juntos pasaron entre caricias y miradas ansiosas. Y a la velocidad que la leche desaparecía, el tiempo de ellos también. Sasuke le paso la niña a Sakura, regalándole una suave caricia en el cabello.

—Dale un beso a papá —dijo Sakura con sus ojos clavados en la niña.

Sasuke la observó por un segundo y luego sujetó el mentón de su esposa, levantándole el rosto y revelando sus ojos cristalizados. Le dio un suave y rápido beso, antes de marcharse de la habitación.


	7. Buscandote

**One shot: Buscándote**

El lugar estaba completamente abarrotado de personas. La noche era cálida y la luna llena hacia un bonito espectáculo en ese festival. Los aldeanos, ataviados en sus kimonos festivos, iban de un lado a otro, visitando puestos, participando en los juegos, comprando dulces.

Sasuke se sentía ligeramente incomodo permaneciendo de pie en medio del alboroto. Los peatones apresurados lo empujaban en todas direcciones, algunos les regalaban sonrisas forzadas y la gran mayoría lo observaban incrédulos. Él intentaba no prestarles la mínima atención y se concentraba en la única razón de asistir al festival. Caminó un par de pasos más, escuchó su nombre en medio de un suspiro femenino y apresuró sus pasos, decidido a solo buscar en aquella calle.

—¡Teme! — el grito de su mejor amigo lo hizo detenerse. Giró hacia donde escuchó la voz y no le sorprendió encontrarlo mientras engullía un plato de ramen.

Alzó una ceja. Ni siquiera en un festival Naruto dejaba de lado esa comida.

Caminó hacia el local. Junto al chico rubio solo se encontraba una chica de largo cabello negro quien se giró al notar su cercanía y le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-san.

—Hmp.

—No te mataría decir unas cuantas palabras — se quejó el rubio, frunciendo su entrecejo al notar la forma ruda en la que trataba a su novia.

—En cambio, si tú hablas demasiado yo mismo me encargare de matarte — el chico abrió sus ojos azules de par en par por unos segundos, para luego lucir una gran sonrisa.

—Como si pudieras. Gracias a Sakura-chan tengo una gran ventaja.

—No necesito mis dos brazos para vencer a un perdedor.

—¿Ah? ¿Recuérdame quien fue el perdedor que te dejo así?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Naruto soltó una carcajada de victoria, mientras Hinata los observaba con preocupación, poco habituada al comportamiento de los amigos.

—Tsk, me largo —murmuró dándole la espalda a la pareja

—¿Por qué te molesto o por buscar a Sakura-chan? — preguntó Naruto antes de que él pudiera dar un paso.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes. ¿Es que acaso él era malditamente obvio o Naruto había desarrollado alguna técnica estilo Yamanaka?

—¡Nunca la encontraras sin mi ayuda! — gritó Naruto, su voz se perdió rápidamente entre el barbullo.

Soltó un bufido irritado.

Todo eso era muy estúpido. Debería simplemente dejarlo, encontrarla algún día por casualidad en el entrenamiento o en el hospital, alguna misión del equipo siete…

Apresuró su paso. Dejó atrás el centro de la feria, donde la mayor parte de las personas se aglomeraban. Los puestos del inicio estaban llenos de recuerdos, baratijas que se adquirían para regalar. Comenzó a ralentizar su andar y bajó su vista al suelo.

Tenía que cumplir su promesa… ya habían pasado dos años, no debía alargarlo más. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Que estupidez.

Los gritos de una voz conocida llegaron hasta él. Sintió un tirón en su abdomen, como si acabara de dar un gran salto al vacío y su única mano se había puesto repentinamente fría. Sasuke levantó su rostro despacio.

A varios metros de distancia estaba ella.

Era arrastrada por Ino, con quien discutía y no se había dado cuenta que él la observaba.

—Pasas todo el día trabajando — se quejó Ino —. ¡Quiero a mi amiga con la que me puedo divertir!

—Solo un momento, cerda.

—Eso lo decido yo, frente.

De repente Ino paró. Sus ojos se habían posado en Sasuke y todo el cuerpo de la chica se petrificó. Sakura levantó sus cejas por el extraño comportamiento y buscó lo que Ino observaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y a pesar de la distancia, Sasuke pudo notar como las mejillas se le teñían un poco de color rosa.

Le regaló una media sonrisa que duró una fracción de segundos, y luego avanzó con pasos lentos hacia las chicas… hacia Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun —saludó Ino, saliendo de su estupefacción —nos alegra que hayas decidido venir. Hemos quedado con todos los chicos para…

—Sakura — dijo Sasuke, arrastrando la última letra del nombre como si le costara terminar de decirlo.

—Sasuke-kun.

Se miraron a los ojos, como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes y el mundo dejó de existir. Así había sucedido en la guerra, en la guarida de Orochimaru, en el bosque de la muerte. Cada vez que volvían a encontrarse era lo mismo, solo ellos dos en la más pura manera. Sin pasado, sin penas, sin futuro.

Sakura soltó lentamente el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, parpadeó y el mágico momento terminó.

—Bueno —dijo Ino, incomoda por ser intrusa en ese reencuentro y a su vez reclamando la atención de ambos —será mejor que me vaya. Creo que alguien si se divertirá esta noche.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Sakura, girándose a su amiga indignada, pero ella ya había huido con pasos apresurados.

La mano de Sasuke en su muñeca la detuvo y un fuerte escalofrió la sacudió. Se giró hacia él lentamente y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke soltó el amarre. Aclaró su garganta y se revolvió, repentinamente incómodo. No sabía que más podía decir, no había pensado realmente en eso. Solo sabía que debía de verla, que quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho.

Por una vez sería él quien la buscara a ella.

El silencio se extendió más de lo debido. Los ojos de Sakura lucían expectantes, pero él no quería decir algo absurdo o muy obvio, ni tampoco muy comprometedor, y tenía una ligera esperanza que ella diera esa paso a la conversación, sin embargo esas no parecían ser las intenciones de la chica.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta y desesperado buscó algo de lo que pudiera hablar.

Lo encontró en el pecho de Sakura, escondido entre los pliegues del kimono.

—Te queda bien — dijo sorprendiéndola. Sasuke hizo una pequeña seña con su cabeza para señalar el dije rosa y ella llevó una mano hasta ahí, tocándolo con cuidado.

—Ha sido un bello regalo. Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente ofuscado, su rostro acalorado y volteó hacia un lado intentando ocultarlo.

—¿Me pregunto qué piedra será? ¿Lo encontraste en algún lugar lejano?

—Sí, cerca de la frontera con la Arena.

Sakura le sonrió. Se aferraron a ese tema como si sus vidas dependieran de ellos. Rápidamente Sakura se encargó de tomar la rienda de la conversación y él relajo sus hombros, escuchó el parloteo de su compañera, de su amiga. Y aunque estaban aislados de todos, lejos de los juegos y los puestos de comida, disfrutó por primera vez después de mucho tiempo un festival de primavera.

**-.-.-.**

Este one lo comencé antes de que saliera la novela de Sakura, espero que les gustara este encuentro alternativo y tal vez notaron que es continuación de "Presente anónimo". Bueno todas las pequeñas historias estarán relacionadas entre sí y por eso estoy buscando un nuevo nombre para esta colección de one shot. Las sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Cuídense, yo seguiré esperando la continuación del manga.

-.-.-

**Daliapv perez:** Yo también me lo sigo preguntando, espero que Kishi nos dé una respuesta mañana porque no se cuánto más podre esperar para saber en qué consisten esas misiones de Sasuke.

**Keanefan**: Yo también creo que debe haber una buena razón, más ahora que parece que Sasuke ni sabía de la existencia de su hija.


	8. In private

**One shot: In private**

Regresar a Konoha había sido tan natural que no se percató de lo que significaba estar tantos años fuera de la aldea.

Los edificios habían cambiado mucho y la aldea era el doble de grande. Nada de eso le importaba tanto como cuanto había crecido su hija, ahora.

La pequeña niña que él había dejado era ahora toda una señorita, inteligente como su madre y bastante intrépida. Sarada lo había sorprendido durante su misión, él había decidido permanecer lejos de Konoha porque sabía que sería difícil volver a partir después de reencontrarse con su familia, y también porque lo estaban siguiendo. No quería exponerlas. Aun así, la niña se las había ingeniado para encontrarlo y en un primer momento él no logro reconocerla.

Fue un golpe duro y las palabras de ella solo lo hicieron peor. Pero él tenía una misión y sabía las consecuencias desde el momento en que aceptó. Era algo que iba más allá de él y su propia felicidad, era por la paz del mundo y la seguridad de todos.

Después de encontrar a su esposa y derrotar al enemigo, Sasuke se vio arrastrado hasta la aldea y antes de darse cuenta estaba cruzando las grandes puertas de madera. Él sabía que no era el tiempo correcto de regresar, aún quedaban cabos sueltos, pero por una vez decidió no decepcionar más a su hija.

No fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta que Sakura había destruido la casa. Alzó sus cejas al saberlo, pero no dijo nada. La pelirosa se sonrojó y se apresuró a llevarlos al apartamento de Shizune, quien había dejado una nota para hacerles saber que esa noche estaría en el hospital.

Compartir una cena familiar le produjo un extraño sentimiento de añoranza que no había tenido antes. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo, que no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba compartir esos momentos de familia. La niña no le reprochaba y le informaba amenamente como era su vida. Sasuke le sonrió y miró a Sakura, frente a él, que observaba embelesada.

Finalmente Sarada se marchó a dormir, arrastrando los pies, completamente rendida y recordando que el día siguiente seria el examen de graduación de la academia. Sakura y Sasuke se había acomodado en la habitación de invitados.

Sasuke se había sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras Sakura parloteaba e iba de un lado a otro.

—Shizune se encargó de llamar a los constructores. Ya han comenzado los arreglos, pero creo que aprovechare en hacer más grande la cocina y la habitación de Sarada... —Sakura salió del baño, con una ligera bata de dormir, y se recargo en el marco de la puerta mirando a Sasuke completamente abstraído—. Sasuke-kun, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Él levantó su vista hacia ella y Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba. Su mirada era oscura, confusa y profunda. Sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo y de repente se encontraba en su noche de boda.

Un violento cosquilleo sacudió su vientre y fue consciente de algo que Sasuke se había percatado mucho antes. Estaban solo ellos dos, después de años separados.

Ella lo amaba sobre toda las cosas y no tenía duda de los sentimientos de su esposo. Sin embargo era extraño saber que podía tocarlo, verlo, olerlo... Besarlo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a amarlo a la distancia que ahora tener al alcance todo lo que deseaba cada día era surreal.

Apagó la luz del baño y caminó lentamente hacia él, sentándose a su lado.

—Sakura —llamó el con voz ronca, perdiéndose en su mirada viridián.

Él tampoco sabía cómo comportarse junto a ella. La había extrañado en sus viajes, en algunos momentos más que en otros. A veces con cariño y otras con deseo. Ella le había enseñado las formas románticas del amor en todos sus aspectos y sentía una terrible necesidad de tocarla, pero podía ver en los ojos de ella el temor.

De repente le sonrió y Sasuke sintió como tomaba su mano tímidamente.

—No es necesario que deba de ocurrir algo —dijo sorpresivamente.

Sasuke asintió y se levantó. Sabía que las intenciones de Sakura habían sido relajar el ambiente entre ellos, pero había fallado miserablemente en eso.

Sasuke quiso comportarse con la familiaridad que lo hacía antes, se desabrocho la capa y dejándola sobre una silla. Sentía la miraba de ella clavada en su espalda y su mano temblaba ligeramente.

Soltó un suspiro, estaba siendo ridículo.

Se sacó sus sandalias ninjas y se despojó de las armas y pergaminos que llevaba ocultas entre la ropa. La escuchó moverse y reprimió el impulso de buscarla, pero cada vez era más difícil ignorar su presencia que parecía abarcar toda la habitación.

Giró sobre sus talones y al verla su garganta se secó. Inconsciente apretó su mano, hasta que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, mientras observaba con tortura como ella se desprendida suavemente de la bata que la cubría.

La tela semitransparente se deslizó con suavidad de sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos al pasar y revelando el delgado camisón verde oscuro que enmarcaba su silueta y que dibujaba muy bien lo que pretendía ocultar detrás de la tela.

Miró su cuello largo, acariciado por su corto cabello rosa. Bajó a sus hombros, de una piel que lucía más suave y que él sabía que así era, interrumpidos solamente por las dos franjas verdes que sostenían aquel vestido de seda, sería tan fácil despréndelas... Tragó en seco, cuando su vista viajo a los turgentes pechos y humedeció disimuladamente sus labios...

—Lo siento —murmuró Sakura, sacándolo de su estupor. Sasuke desvío su mirada de inmediato, sintiéndose como un completo pervertido—. No sabía que estarías esta noche, no saque nada más de casa.

—Hmp.

Sasuke no se atrevió a decir nada más, sintiendo que su voz denotaría su turbación interior.

Sakura no había pasado desapercibida la mirada deseosa de él. Había hecho que su corazón palpitara veloz y que los músculos de su vientre se contrajeran furiosamente. ¡Ni siquiera la había tocado y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar anticipadamente a unas caricias que vagamente recordaba!

Cuando ella avanzó hacia él, Sasuke bajó su mirada, entreteniéndose con los botones de su camisa.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—No.

Sin importarle la negativa, tomó el siguiente botón, concentrando su mirada en su labor, sin querer mirarlo. Sasuke se rindió, dejando caer su mano.

—Te marcharse de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos. Sakura concentraba su mirada en sus manos trabajando, mientras Sasuke la observaba a ella, con su entrecejo fruncido.

—Lo siento —dijo repentinamente el moreno.

Sakura alzó su cabeza, extrañada, sin tiempo de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

—¿Porque? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—No es la vida que esperabas al casarnos. Me debes de odiar, al igual que Sarada.

—No te odio, Sasuke-kun. Tampoco lo hace Sarada. —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa rota y acunó con una de sus manos el rostro de Sasuke—. Estoy orgullosa de ti, y algún día Sarada comprenderá que el deber de un ninja es más grande que sus deseos personales.

Dejó caer su mano a un costado y se giró, sintiendo que las lágrimas escaparía en cualquier momento, buscando esconderse de su miraba penetrante debajo de las delgadas sabanas. Sin embargo, Sasuke no la dejo alejarse, sujetándola con firmeza del brazo.

—Pero no eres feliz —sentenció con voz dura.

Sakura limpió una traicionera lágrima, pero no fue capaz de verlo de frente, sintiéndose que finalmente se rompería.

—No es verdad. Es... —Soltó un profundo suspiro—. Es solamente, que algunos días es más difícil extrañarte que otros.

Sasuke sintió su pecho comprimirse ante esas palabras. Dejó ir a Sakura, pero su mandíbula se apretó y sus cejas se juntaron aún más. No quería que Sakura se acostumbrara a estar sin él, que fuera fácil extrañarlo. Era como si una parte olvidada de él se sacudiera antes esa declaración y se diera cuenta que no le gustaba quedar en el pasado de la pelirosa.

Sakura no se movió de su lugar, y ante todo pronóstico soltó una débil risa, girando sobre sí misma para encarar a Sasuke.

—¿Sabes? —cuestionó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Una vez Sarada me preguntó si te había besado. —Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon y él alzo sus cejas sin comprender el punto de sus palabras. — ¿Me darías un beso ahora?

Tragó en seco y asintió formalmente después de unos segundos.

Sasuke dio dos pasos, eliminado la distancia con su esposa, y la tomó firmemente de los hombros. Miró el rostro expectante de ella, que le removió las entrañas y suspiró lentamente. Por su lado, Sakura estaba impaciente. Todo el preámbulo de Sasuke parecía una sutil tortura y tenía que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre él. Alzó sus ojos y su respiración se cortó al verlo inclinarse hacia ella. Cerró sus ojos con las caricias del aliento de él sobre su rostro y separó ligeramente sus labios.

Los labios de Sasuke abrazaron los suyos con un tímido roce.

Fue como si la electricidad la recorriera por completo y de inmediato ambos se separaron, asustados y agitados.

El roce aún les hacía cosquilla en la piel de sus labios, cuando se miraron a los ojos perplejos. Solo había sido un ligero toque, pero sus cuerpos parecían sufrir una revolución.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón revolotear. Sasuke no estaba mucho mejor que ella, y confundido, dio grandes zancadas, atravesando la habitación sin mirarla y escondiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

Sakura lo miró sobre su hombro. Tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos y sintió como en su garganta se moría un sollozo. Corrió hasta la cama, escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas y formando con su espada una muralla que la separaba de Sasuke. La cama se hundió cuando él regresó. Ella no se movió, fingiendo dormir. De reojo, el moreno la miró sin poder comprender la opresión que le producía la actitud de su esposa. Podía sentir su calor corporal, y por la intranquilidad de su chakra sabía que no estaba dormida.

Se movió para acomodarse, su mano le rozó el fino camisón y un calor abrumador se extendió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus partes más íntimas.

Gruñó y volvió a moverse.

Fue con su pie esta vez, que tocó la pierna de ella. Apretó sus dientes al sentir la suave piel y bufó nuevamente.

—Lo siento —dijo con torpeza. Sakura no respondió.

Se mantuvieron así por un largo momento. Sasuke no podía olvidar la imagen de su cuerpo con esa bata, sus palabras, la textura de su piel tras los accidentados roces, el poderos beso que sacudió su mundo y el imperioso deseo de no ser olvidado.

Mas acalorado de lo debido, se sentó en la cama bruscamente. Sakura apretó sus ojos al sentir el movimiento y los sintió llenarse de lágrimas. ¡Demonios! no quería que se fuera.

Sin pensarlo, lo abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo los rostros en la espalda de Sasuke.

—No te vayas —susurró—. No aun.

El líder del clan Uchiha cerró sus ojos con doloroso placer, al sentir un beso en el centro de su espalda. Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado y se preguntó: ¿Porque no?

Sakura subió lentamente por su espalda, hasta llegar al inicio de su cuello. La piel de Sasuke se había erizado por completo y los calambres en la parte baja de su abdomen comenzaban a ser dolorosos.

Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura y se liberó de su agarre. Se giró, clavando una de sus rodillas en la cama y sujetó el fino rostro de su esposa.

Humedeció sus labios antes de besarla y Sakura gimió ante las caricias de su boca. Se hincó en la cama, aferrándose a los fuertes hombros de su esposo y acercándose aún más él.

El moreno podía sentir los pezones de ella endureciéndose detrás de la fina tela verde que escasamente cubría el cuerpo de su mujer. Profundizó aquel beso al sentirse insatisfecho, y tomó con su mano las fuertes caderas de la kunoichi, apretándola a su cuerpo.

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir entre sus bocas al sentir como su intimidad palpitaba de gozo al momento de chocar contra las caderas de Sasuke. Cortó el beso, pero en su lugar comenzó a repartir pequeños toques con su boca en la prominente mandíbula del hombre, hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Te amo —susurró, antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo que rompió las inhibiciones de Sasuke.

Se separó de ella, contemplando por un momento con sus mejillas agitadas y sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Sasuke avanzó lentamente por la cama, haciéndola retroceder. Y mientras se inclinaba sobre ella acaricio, con las punta de sus dedos, una de sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Sakura tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro de placer mientras Sasuke la sujetaba con fuerza y hundía el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Siguió subiendo su mano, llevándose con él el vestido y deteniéndose a rosar la ropa interior de la chica, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

—Sasuke-kun —gimió, enredando las piernas con las de él y alzando su cadera, buscando un poco más de ese necesitado toque.

Sostuvo todo su peso —y el de su esposo— sobre unos de sus codos, rodeándolo con su otro brazo por los hombros para darle un poco de impulso a los movimientos que su cadera comenzaba a hacer, mientras presionaba cada vez más contra la mano del chico.

Los suspiros erráticos de Sakura, chocaban en su oído como un insinuante secreto. Mientras sentía como la ropa de ella se humedecía cada vez más, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de los candentes movimientos de cadera. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella aún más, la fricción del delicado cuerpo contra su pecho desnudo lo estaba haciendo delirar y cuando ella enredo una de sus piernas sobre su cadera, dejando que su mano quedara aprisionada entre ambos cuerpos, no dudo en escurrir su mano entre la molesta ropa interior, acariciando el clítoris palpitante.

Sakura tembló sin control bajó su tacto y sus gemidos acariciaron con más frecuencia su oído, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se relajó de improvisto, dejándose caer sobre la cama y llevándolo con ella.

Sasuke se incorporó, mirando incrédulo. Ella desvío su mirada avergonzada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y perladas de sudor.

—Sakura, ha sido... —la llamó Sasuke, con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

—Yo... Yo... —balbuceo la mujer, sin saber realmente que decirle.

Sasuke parpadeó y sonrió de medio lado. ¿Acaso había sido un orgasmo? No recordaba que ella fuera tan fácil de complacer.

Se inclinó sobre ella, para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Estas lista?

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un segundo. Mordió su labio inferior y lo miro, sin poder creer las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar. Sasuke no pensaba darle mucho tiempo para pensar. La beso de la forma que a él le gustaba. Lento, suave... Alargando el momento lo más que sus pulmones lo soportaran. Cuando se separó, colocó su frente contra la de ella, recuperando el aliento y mirando si entre sus pestañas, de una forma tan mágica, que nubló todos los sentidos de la kunoichi.

—Te amo —le dijo acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su esposo—. Te he extrañado mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

Sakura sonrió y despacio, lo fue empujando hasta que ambos volvieron a estar sentados sobre la cama. Sasuke la miró extrañado, pero su pulso se aceleró al ver las manos de la chica al borde de su vestido para dormir. Lo levantó con parsimonia —o al menos así lo sintió Sasuke— y mientras tanto, iba revelando cada parte de piel como quien expone por primera vez una obra de arte.

Era lógico que el cuerpo de su esposa hubiera cambiado en todos esos años, especialmente después del embarazo. Sus caderas eran más anchas y sus pecho habían crecido solo un poco más. Había algunas marcas en su piel, en las zonas donde el vientre había crecido y ya no tenía el abdomen completamente plano como en su juventud. Él sonrió, deleitándose con la vista, y aunque lo que amaba de Sakura iba más allá de ese cuerpo que solo servía como contenedor del verdadero esencia de ella; no podía negar lo mucho que lo excitaba verla así frente a él.

La atrajó con un seguro movimiento, tomándola de la parte baja de su espalda. Distrayéndose con juguetones besos, mientras Sakura se deshacía del cinturón del ninja y aflojaba sus pantalones.

Se deshizo rápidamente de las últimas prendas que tenía encima y ella se acostó, abriendo sus muslos e invitándolo a acomodarse entre ellos.

Sasuke lo hizo, separó un poco más las piernas de su mujer y se besaron profundamente mientras él hundía su erecto miembro dentro de ella. Sakura gimió, rompiendo el beso, y los músculos de su vientre contrajeron dándole una grata bienvenida a Sasuke. Lentamente, él, comenzó a retirarse, robándole el aliento a la chica con cada centímetro que sus pieles se separaban. Y luego volvió a arremeter, un poco más profundo y con un poco más de convicción.

Sakura se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, clavándole las uñas con delicioso placer y ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello de Sasuke, besando sus hombros de vez en cuando, dándole pequeños mordiscos otras. Sasuke, se aferraba, con su única mano a la almohada detrás de Sakura, con tanta fuerza que su puño se tornaba blanco. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y mantenía toda su concentración en no terminar todo lo que estaba sucediendo demasiado pronto.

Había soñado en interminables ocasiones, mientras estaba en alguna dimensión diferente o aislada de toda civilización, con volver a estar entre las piernas de su esposa. Los recuerdos se colaban a sus sueños en los momentos menos esperados, obligándolo a terminarlos de una forma mucho menos placentera de la que deseaba. Y ahora no quería ser él, por quien ese momento terminara pronto. Estaba dispuesto a alargarlo lo más que podía, pero los dulces jadeos en su oído, la forma en la que los erectos pezones le acariciaban el pecho, y las largas piernas de Sakura amarradas a su cintura y empujándolo cada vez más profundo; no ayudaban para nada a su cometido.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se sacudió violentamente. Apretó sus dientes para contenerlo, intentó disminuir el ritmo de las embestidas, pero Sakura se movía con más apremio. Su cuerpo convulsionaba sin poderlo controlar y Sasuke se rindió, aumentó la velocidad y unos segundos después, sintió su interior explotar. Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirlo y Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella soltando un ronco gemido.

Se mantuvo así por unos instantes. Acostado entre los pechos de su esposa, escuchando los erráticos latidos de su corazón, mientras Sakura lo mantenía abrazado firmemente hasta que fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, haciendo cada vez más profundas sus exhalaciones.

—Pensé que estabas listo —dijo de repente Sakura, sacándolo del estado taciturno.

Sasuke levantó su vista, fulminándola con la mirada. Ella intento sonreír inocentemente, pero con sus mejillas coloradas, su rostro perlado en su sudor y sus pupilas dilatadas hasta solo dejar el color verde como una fina línea; no ayudaban mucho a su cometido.

Sasuke se deslizó, hasta dejar su rostro a la misma altura que ella y le dedico una sonrisa torcida cargada de superioridad.

—Estamos comenzando —susurró con voz ronca.

-1-

Se levantaron muy temprano esa mañana, ante los insistentes golpes de Sarada en la puerta y media hora antes del inicio de clases de la academia, la pequeña familia Uchiha estaba bajo el umbral de la salida de Konoha.

La despedida había sido más difícil de lo que Sasuke pensaba. No porque ellas lo intentaran detener, sino justamente por lo contrario. Sarada solo había preguntado si su ausencia sería tan larga como la anterior, pero su rostro deprimido y triste había sido más cruel que cualquier reclamo.

Sasuke no podía responder esa pregunta, ya que ni él mismo sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ese viaje que cada vez estaba más cerca de la vieja familia Ootsutsuki. En su lugar hizo la muestra de afecto más grande que él conocía y que conllevaba a una íntima promesa. Tocó la frente de Sarada, en un gesto un tanto travieso y espontaneo, y la niña lo miro maravillada.

—Hasta la próxima —dijo, antes de ponerse de pie.

Sakura le tendió un paquete con el almuerzo, desconcertándolo en un inicio por la acción a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero aceptándolo con gusto.

Sakura se acercó a él para despedirse, y Sasuke leyó en sus ojos anhelantes lo que ella quería. Recordó la pregunta que alguna vez Sarada le había hecho a Sakura, y con su vista periférica miró el rostro emocionado de la niña. Se sintió repentinamente nervioso e incómodo. Giró sobre sus talones con brusquedad, y alzó la voz en una escueta despedida.

Imaginó con placer la expresión que debía tener Sakura. Había encontrado un morboso entretenimiento en ese tipo de actos, desde el momento que comenzaron su relación. Recordó la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sakura no podía quejarse.

**-nda-**

¡Hola! Queria hacer este one desde hace mucho tiempo, casi que desde que termine Naruto Gaiden. No soy mucha de escribir lemmon y quien sabe que lo vuelva a hacer, pero este one ha sido todo un reto.

**¿Review?**


	9. Desolación

**Desolación**

* * *

><p><strong>Definición:<strong> Sensación de hundimiento o vacío provocada por una angustia, dolor o tristeza grandes.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto pertenece a M. Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Suspiró.<p>

Sasuke dejó el lápiz a un lado y cerró sus ojos negros como la noche. Intentó pensar por un momento solo en su respiración, pero todas sus ideas y teorías se sobreponían unas a otras; luchando por un sitio relevante en su mente.

El problema era que todas eran relevantes... Y todas demandaban una acción distinta por parte de él.

Se vio a sí mismo en una encrucijada en la que nunca antes había imaginado y sus prioridades ya no eran tan claras como antaño.

Abrió sus ojos, con la tristeza reflejado en ellos, y analizó el reporte de misión que acababa de redactar.

Tomó un trozo de pergamino y redactó una rápida nota para Kakashi, sellando el informe y la nota en un pequeño frasco. Sabiendo que sellaba así mismo su futuro.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, invocó un halcón. Que salió volando con el frasco entre sus garras.

Sasuke se levantó y se desperezó. Caminó hasta la puerta que llevaba al pequeño jardín y recibió con gusto el aire nocturno. Contempló las plantas que Sakura había sembrado al momento de mudarse y como ahora era grandes arriates, testigos mudos del tiempo que ellos llevaban juntos. Miró más allá de lo muros de su propiedad, rodeado del ruido y las luces de Konoha. Por tanto tiempo había pensado que su situación actual era irreal, y ahora, cuando se sentía cómodo en esa vida, debía de cambiar.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Su espalda se tensó de inmediato e intentó esconder en un gesto duro la melancolía que lo embriagaba.

—¡Ya llegue!

La voz de Sakura inundó su casa de alegría, aun así, no encontró el valor de responderle. Escuchó las suaves pisadas que cruzaban el recibidor, traspasaba la sala y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al tenerla más cerca. Solo tenía que dar un salto y huir de una situación que no estaba dispuesto a afrontar en ese momento.

Pero él no era un cobarde. Así que permaneció de pie junto a la salida de la cocina.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo Sakura al verlo y él pudo notar la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su esposa. Apretó su mandíbula y la miró sobre el hombro, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento como saludo.

Sakura dejó sus compras sobre la mesa en la que él había estado trabajando y de inmediato se tensó.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto ella, notando el cambio en su comportamiento.

Sasuke se giró, quedando apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Alternando su vista entre ella y los resto de borradores del reporte de misión.

Tragó en seco y la miró directamente.

—No ocurre nada.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

—Bien —dijo, restándole importancia—. He visto a Tsunade-sama en el hospital y me ha dicho que me espera mañana para el primer ultrasonido. Aún es muy temprano para saber el sexo del bebe, pero...

Sakura se encogió de hombros, mientras una gran sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Al contrario de Sasuke, quien apretó más fuerte su mandíbula y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Mañana es la reunión de los Kages —apuntó.

Sakura alzó sus cejas.

—Qué bueno que ninguno de los dos es Kage.

La mirada sugestiva de Sasuke fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó para saber que ese no era un tema de discusión. Rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Entiendo. Iré sola. Pensé que te gustaría estar.

—No. Tú también debes asistir a la reunión.

Sakura se paralizó a la mitad de su marcha y se volteó hacia Sasuke, con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

—¿Que está ocurriendo, Sasuke-kun?

Él soltó un suave suspiro y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos. Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—No es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte.

—Pero lo hago —murmuró, descubriendo la tristeza que empañaban los ojos azabaches.

—Hazme caso, no seas tonta.

Le dio un golpe en la frente y Sakura intentó convencerse de que la sonrisa que Sasuke le dedicaba no era una despedida.

—Iré con kakashi. Volveré pronto.

Desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Sakura con una opresión en el pecho cada vez más grande.

Sasuke no se apresuró en su caminata. Caminó a través de la aldea como no lo había hecho antes: Observó a las personas, los edificios, los niños que reían sobre los hombros de sus padres. Y una punzada de envidia lo golpeaba cada vez que la risa infantil llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Las luces de los faroles fueron encendiéndose a medida que el sol terminaba de ocultarse. No necesito llegar hasta la torre del Hokage ya que Kakashi lo espera desperdigado sobre una de las bancas junto al camino.

Sasuke se sentó junto a él, su mirada oscura captó el mensaje que Kakashi tenía arrugado en su puño. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos. Contemplaron a los pocos peatones que pasaron frente a ellos, saludando educadamente al Hokage y uno de sus míticos alumnos.

El viento soplaba con calidez, alzando las hojas del suelo, dando una imagen de la falsa paz que gobernaba.

Kakashi suspiró finalmente y alzó su vista al cielo oscuro.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke asintió.

—Tengo pruebas de una amenaza igual o más temible que Kaguya y he encontrado algunos sitios donde es más fácil hacer un portal que en otros.

—Y la última vez que entraste a uno desapareciste por varios meses.

—El tiempo se percibe de forma diferente y mi poder se desgasta rápidamente ahí.

Kakashi volvió a callar, mirando perezosamente a las estrellas.

—No es necesario que vayas tu solo. Puedo mandar a otro equipo.

El líder de la aldea se enderezó, mirando profundamente el rostro torturado de su alumno.

—Solo con mi sharingan puedo seguir las pistas y el rinnegan es necesario para abrir los portales. Sabes que no hay otra opción, Kakashi.

Sasuke se levantó, sin esperar una respuesta o la aprobación de su sensei. No la necesitaba y tampoco la buscaba.

—Lo explicare todo en la reunión de mañana —dijo, dando un par de pasos para marcharse. Sin embargo, una sola pregunta de kakashi lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Y Sakura?

Sasuke apretó su puño antes de contestar. Dejó su mirada negra, llena de remordimiento, clavada al frente.

—Ira conmigo a la reunión.

Kakashi exhaló con fuerza y luego se levantó, tomando el gorro de Hokage que yacía en la banca.

—Eres un ninja admirable, Sasuke.

El sexto Hokage desapareció entre el viento y Sasuke experimento nuevamente esa densa soledad que había vivido muchos años atrás.

Aún estaba en Konoha, rodeado de todas esas personas, a unos cuantos pasos de su esposa y él bebe que crecía lentamente en su vientre; pero para él su misión ya había comenzado y amargamente le dio la bienvenida a esa vieja conocida que era la soledad.


End file.
